Lo que me gusta mas
by CrixArtist
Summary: Luego de un tiempo de llegar a BajoTerra a tomar que le correspondia como Shane, Eli medita un poco acerca de su equipo... Un One-Shot.


Comenzaba a atardecer en BajoTerra. Eli salio del refugio y se sento alli afuera, solo a pensar. Tantas cosas que le habian pasado desde que llego a suplantar a su padre, y tantas otras que le faltaban por saber todavia. Para su suerte, se habia encontrado muy buenas personas al llegar.

Pronto, que a pesar de que sus habladurias e ideas los habian metido en problemas mas de una vez, no habia ni un solo rincon al que no pudiera guiarlos. Todas sus aventuras siempre estaba acompañadas por el y sus alagos a si mismo en tercera persona. El tambien habia aprendido cosas. Cuando lo conocio, no parecia tenerle mucho cariño a las babosas, a las que el se referia unicamente como municiones, y hasta ahora incluso habia compartido creditos con Burpy en un rescate.

Tambien estaba Kord. Ese gran amigo azul que habia convertido las Mecas de todos en mucho mas que un simple medio de transporte. Si alguna enseñanza le habia dejado su amistad era la de mirar mucho mas alla del exterior de una persona para decudir su personalidad. Kord tenia una fachada ruda, pero dentro de el se encontraba un corazon tan grande como sus musculos.

Y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante, estaba Trixie. La primera femina que conocio en este nuevo mundo. Le habia dado una mano antes de siquiera conocerlo, al salvarlo de un brabucon. Con su lanadora y su caracteristica camara, siempre estaba lista para emprender una aventura, no importa cuan riesgosa fuera esta.

Pero con el tiempo, esta joven lanzadora habia comenzado a representar mucho mas que una colega para el Shane. Ademas de compartir el mismo amor por las pequeñas y divertidas babosas, el brillo en su rostro era como una luz que levantaba su animo en cualquier momento. El intentaba por todos los medios el evadir sus sentimientos y tratarla como a una mas de su equipo, pero no podia ignorar por mucho tiempo esos bellos e hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

De vez en cuando, se preguntaba si ella pensaria en el del mismo modo. Quizas si, quizas no. De cualquier manera, era para el suficiente contar con ella en cualquier situacion.

-¿Eli?- una conocida voz llamandolo lo saco de su meditacion.

-¿Que? Ah, estoy aqui...- dijo. La puerta se abrio detras suyo y Trixie salio.

-¿Que haces aqui afuera?

-Nada. Estaba algo pensativo y quise salir un rato.

-Oh, bueno. Entonces te dejo para que...

-¡No!- Eli casi grito esto.- Es decir, no. Si quieres, puedes quedarte. Ya no quiero estar solo.- Trixie le sonrio y se sento junto a el en el suelo.

-Y dime, ¿en que estabas pensando?

-En varias cosas.- se acerco mas a ella.- Los duelos, las aventuras, las misiones, los chicos... y tu.

-¿Yo?

-Es que pienso que hacemos un gran equipo. ¿No crees?- le pregunto con una sonrisa timida.

-Si, lo hacemos.- le afirmo con una sonrisa.

-Trix, ¿p-puedo decirte algo?- pregunto dirigiendole una timida mirada.

-Seguro, ¿que cosa?

-Bueno, queria agradecerte por haber estado a mi lado todo este tiempo.

-De nada, pero no tienes que agradecer. Kord y Pronto han estado aqui tambien.- respondio ella.

-Si, pero...- Estaba decidido a decirle, pero trataba de pensar como hacerlo.

-¿Pero?...

-Es mas que eso.

-No comprendo...- Eli debia ser mas directo. Sorprendio a la chica tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-Es que contigo me siento, no lo se, feliz.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Me siento seguro para hacer lo que debo hacer.

-E-Eli...- tartamudeo Trixie

-Yo se que que suena raro. Ni siquiera para mi esta claro aun, pero creo que debias saberlo.- Trixie

estaba nerviosa ahora. ¿Ella le daba seguridad? Eso era algo nuevo de oir. Se sentia feliz, ilusionada, animada, alegre y hasta... ¿enamorada? ¿Por que?- ¿Trix? ¿Trixie...? ¿Estas bien?- escucho la voz de Eli regresarla a la realidad.

-¿Yo? Si. Es solo que... bueno, sabes que estare siempre aqui para ti, Eli.- El Shane sonrio nuevamente y se acerco para rodear su cintura con sus brazos, siendo correspondido con las manos de ella en sus hombros y su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me gusta esto de los abrazos... sobre todo los tuyos.- Trixie solto una risilla.

-Y a mi los tuyos.- dijo ella rodeando finalmente su cuello para abrazarlo con mas fuerza.- Aunque creo que hay algo que me gustaria mas.

-¿Que cosa?- Ella se separo un poco de Eli, para quedar cara a cara. Luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus labios se rozaron en un beso rapido, pero dulce. El chico comenzo a sonreir lentamente.- Si, emh... creo que a mi tambien m-me gusta mas...

**_Y esto fue unn "One-Shot", XD. Lo tengo hace semanas en el ordenador, es que me daba cosa publicarlo. Pero no tengo nada que hacer y me dije: "Ya que..." ¡NO HAY CONTINUACION! Me costo mucho que quedara asi, no me hagan caer en la tentacion._**


End file.
